


The Stowaway

by CunnusImperitus



Series: Men in Masks [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Injury, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunnusImperitus/pseuds/CunnusImperitus
Summary: You didn't have much of worth in life so  when an opportunity presented itself... you bit off more than you could chew... When you're chased out of your village and come across a ship belonging to a certain Mandalorian, curiosity gets the better of you, much to Mando's initial dismay. When you prove yourself to be more than a thief and a stowaway, he starts to look at you in a different way...annoying stowaway? -> friends -> loversI haven't written in a long time but I want to try to get back into it. Comments are greatly appreciated!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Men in Masks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569361
Comments: 52
Kudos: 423





	1. The Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> *Revisions in works*
> 
> Mando and Adult female Reader travel together in this mini series. Originally I wanted to just write PWhatP but got carried away. THIS IS MY FIRST WORK IN A LONG TIME FYI, I'll try to revise chapters and tags appropriately but feedback is appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always said curiosity killed the Loth-cat...

You were running from some guards that almost caught you stealing from one of the most popular food vendors. The owner was a wealthy man who held a majority in the local market. Many locals worked for him but most of the jobs weren’t ones you wanted to have. Someone as poor as you would likely become an indentured servant to that Pig. Running around stealing wasn’t a great life but at least you weren’t a slave. The guards chasing you were dressed in a clean long sleeve navy top with a scarf and harem pants to match. The sleeve was embroidered with a family crest that matched the sign above the merchant’s business stand. They shouted at you in the local tongue and Galactic Basic commanding you to halt and return the goods or face severe punishment. Of course you didn’t listen and clutched your sack of stolen goods closer to your chest and pulled the ratted hood of your jacket further down over your face as you kept running. You were dressed in an old green and brown jacket that gave you good camouflage in the forest when you hid from the law, but it didn’t help you too much in the wealthier part of town which was full of tall ornate buildings made of white stone, steel, and eggshell spires overwatching the town. 

Your shelter was hidden east of the village but the last thing you wanted was a pair of eccentric guards following you there so you ran west. You sped through alleyways, twisted around corners, and hurdled over gates and trash bins all in attempt to shake them off your tail. You were very surprised to find they were still following when you made it to the slums. Clearly these guards must have had nothing better to do or were trying to prove themselves to the Pig. Your breath was running ragged now as the forest came into view.

Breaking through the tree line you didn’t stop even as the guard’s voices became more distant. The sun was setting and you knew you didn’t have enough time to make it back to your shelter before nightfall. Had they not followed you so far you would’ve turned back east near the outskirts of the slums. You decided to continue onwards in hopes to find a spot to bunker down for the night that had enough coverage. Raiders and other bands of more aggressive thieves hid in these woods. Not many people went in them. In the city walls you’d have some protection but out here you were on your own. That’s how you thought you liked it. 

  
  


You stopped running at that point as your exhaustion had taken over about half an hour ago. The water in your canteen was low and your had already snacked on the small amount of food you were able to grab before you bolted out of the market. Trapping small animals to eat was your specialty so you hoped to have something waiting for you when you get back to your shelter tomorrow. You were far enough in now where you thought it would be safe to make camp and not cross into any enemy territory. The remaining light of the setting sun that could break through the tree line gave the forest a spectral orange haze. It was quite beautiful. That’s when you saw the reflection of something metallic a dozen or so yards from you. Ah, well, there goes your camping plan. You were so tired and you hand to keep moving, but part of you wanted to investigate the strange reflection.

As you get closer you realize it’s a large silver ship hidden in a small clearing. The canopy above had opened just enough for this ship to land. The pilot must have been skilled to navigate such a tight spot. You noticed the plant life that was unlucky enough to be close to the engines was scorched. The ship was definitely not abandoned and probably landed as recently as a day or two ago. Observing the ground around the ship you found some humanoid tracks near the back of the ship. Looking up at the ship’s rear you saw what looked like a ramp or door. The ship looked nice to you but it was not fancy by any means. You had seen much better ships flying over town but never something like this.

Then, you heard a faint voice coming towards you. 

By now the sun had set over the horizon and left you in near darkness. The light from stars and moons shone through the canopy opening illuminating the ship in a faint blue glow. It was hard to see through the more dense parts of the forest so you scuttled to a nearby fern patch and laid down on your stomach. You steadied your breathing and listened closely to the area around you. As the voice got closer it sounded as though it was talking to itself. Squinting through the treeline you began to make out the forms of two people walking very close together. 

You spotted the one dressed in white first. From what you could see he was about middle aged. His outfit looked pristine with colorful accents on his breast you couldn’t quite make out in the lowlight. This man seemed to be angry with the person who accompanied him. His partner was hard to see being dressed in darker garments and walking slightly behind. When they passed under the open parts of the canopy the darker man’s form had a strange shine similar to the moonlit glow on the ship. The lighter dressed man sounded like he was yelling and whining pathetically and when they got close to your hiding spot you understood why.

You had only ever heard rumors about this second man. Maybe legends was a more appropriate term. The shining helmet and full set of armor reflected the starlight in a way that made it look like a far off galaxy had been forged into the material itself. You had to hold your breath they were so close now.The two figures came to the edge of the clearing and The Mandalorian shoved the cuffed white clad man to his knees. That man must have had some credits on him since the only dirt you spotted on him was on his pant bottoms which you guessed was from walking in the woods. You didn’t recognize him but white suit jacket bore the merchants family crest on its shoulder. The Mandalorian flicked back his cape and holstered the baster he was using to escort his bounty, then looked down at his prisoner before raising his arm and pressing some buttons on his bracer. The ship’s lights began to flick on one by one and the engines came to life with a hum. The ramp you had spotted earlier began slowly descending and touched down right in front of the captive. 

You stare wide eyed at the scene before you. A bounty hunter here? You thought about several possible scenarios that could occur if you were caught spying. Nothing good for sure. You were not supposed to be here. Bounty Hunters grab their targets and as long as you keep your head down you’ll be fine… most of the time… It was probably best you stayed low. But then, you thought, what happens if you move right now as he’s distracted? Well, if you scare him he may shoot you… Why did you even think about moving, you should just stay still! Why were you thinking about the possibility of exploring far off planets and new places, or of the danger you’re always getting yourself into for the fun of it. 

More importantly, why it when the Mandalorian grabbed his crying prisoner roughly by the arm, practically dragging him into the ship, did you start getting up? Why did you follow them at a distance quietly up the ramp while the Mandalorian restrained the man into the carbonite containment? Why when you made eye contact with the prisoner did you panic and hide in the tiny supply closet behind you? Why didn’t the Mandalorian turn when the prisoner tried to point you out before being frozen? All these questions finally registered in your mind as you peeked at the Mandalorian finishing his job through the horizontal lines of the supply closet door.

He stood in front of his now frozen bounty and huffed a long, deep, modulated sigh downwards. He looked back up at his target noticing the man’s frozen finger pointed towards your hiding spot. In an instant, the Mandalorian’s body turned and faced the closet. You swore that helmet’s gaze bore into your soul and you gasped. Your hands shot up to cover your mouth and still your breathing. Then, the Mandalorian silently and slowly, oh so slowly, began creeping towards your hiding spot. Your heart was racing, pounding against your ribs and you’re sure he can hear it. You saw through the door he was almost there, reaching towards the handle with one hand and his blaster with the other. You closed your eyes and waited for your inevitable demise. You just hoped he’d be quick. 

But before he opened the door, his head snapped to the side at a different noise. You heard it too, something that sounded like... a bird? You didn’t know but it was definitely coming from somewhere inside the ship. The Mandalorian backed from the closet and removed his hand from his blaster allowing you a moment to silently let out your breath. He went out of your line of sight towards the source of the noise. You thought maybe you could run. You don't know why you were even on the ship to begin with but the ramp was still down and this was your chance. On three, you started psyching yourself to run out of the ship with any energy and adrenaline you may have had left. Grabbing the edge of the closet door you were ready to burst it open knowing you only had mere seconds to make it out,  _ maybe  _ alive.

One…

Two…

The Mandalorian is in your sight again, right in front of the ramp, your only means of escape. He took a look around the clearing one last time before he pressed a button on a panel near the exit and watched the ramp close. So much for running. You were in it for real now. Had he really not seen you? The Mandalorian flicked a few more switches on the control panel before he walked passed his carbonite prisoners and went out of sight again. You thought you heard him climb up the ladder you remember seeing on your way into the ship. You wait and hope maybe if he was in a different room you could find a way out or if you were really trapped maybe you could find a better hiding spot? In the closet were boxes of what you assumed were rations and they were tough to maneuver around. There were also some different clothing like coats and boots which muffled noise well but became very stuffy very fast. If you couldn’t escape, you weren’t sure how long you’d have to stay hidden. There were more sounds of movement and a few seconds of silence before you felt the rumble of the engines and what you guessed was the feeling of takeoff. Well, your decision of escape or hide was made for you. You felt as excited as you felt terrified. The thought of far off worlds, new adventures, and if you made it somewhere alive, you’d thank whatever gods or forces you could. That excitement only lasted a moment though because soon after the ship took off you heard the Mandalorian descending the ladder and huffing out loud again before he spoke. 

“Okay, so,” the deep modulated voice said as the Mandalorian stepped off the last ladder rung, his heavy boots hitting the ships floor with a solid clunk very unlike his stealthy maneuvers before. You couldn’t see but you could hear his loud, evenly paced, confident strides stopping right next to the supply closet. You froze in fear not moving a centimeter as the Mandalorian swung the closet door open. He stood in front of you now, his shining beskar armor reflecting the colors you wore back to you. He was covered completely from head to toe in a thick dark long sleeve shirt and tactical pants to match. His cape waved slightly with the rush of air that went by him as he ripped the closet door open while his armor looked meticulously crafted. You thought when you first saw him in the forest that his gloves were fingerless, but you see now with a blaster pointed to your head that the fingers of his gloves were an orangey color. The blaster pressed to your forehead as he leaned in closer to your smaller frame, trapping you in the closet.

“Would you like to tell me what you’re doing on my ship?” 

  
  



	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in trouble, but a tiny green creature helps you convince the Mandalorian to help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Revisions in works, tense change, the chapters were longer than I thought they were going to be so I can’t keep doing past tense I hate it*

The meaningless words fell from your mouth knowing you couldn’t possibly give him an answer he’d like to hear. You were roughly pulled from the supply closet by the collar of your jacket yanking your face close enough to his helmet that you could see the condensation from breath collecting on it every time you exhaled. His right hand still gripped tightly to the blaster, its barrel now digging into your waist. As close as you were his expression remained unreadable through the T-visor. It was hard to imagine a person under such a stoic droid-looking-thing. If you had to guess what he looked like the answer was probably angry. You crane your neck and arch your back away from his iron hold to keep your distance and try to regain your balance. His assault lifted you to your tiptoes and knocked you off center. He took a fixed stance with his left leg forward essentially trapping you between him and the closet. Your hands went up submissively on both sides of your head with open palms facing him but you didn’t dare try to move any more than that.

“I uh-” your voice wavered as you feel the increasing pressure of the blaster in your side. Your eyes fix on the helmet in fear, “I-I um,”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” His overwhelming presence consumed your senses. His voice was even, deep, with a slight gravel but you could only imagine honey sweet if it wasn’t for the modulator giving it a robotic tinge. His clothes have a residual smell of something like chlorine which is usually a sign of someone being caught in shootout. That burnt ozone smell from the blasters lingered for a while if you got too close. There’s also a hint of the forest he trekked which is a familiar comforting smell to you. You also picked up on something different entirely, something strong like sweat, with a hint of a light soft soap. Musk was the word you thought fit this scent, The Mandalorian’s scent. The position he had you in was almost romantic were you not being held at blasterpoint. He leans over you engulfing your form as your back arches from him very reminiscent of a pose dancers end their performances with during festivals. A shiver travels through your spine and you’re positive the Mandalorian noticed. You quickly shake your head and snap yourself out of the trance you began to succumb to. 

“NO-no, I mean- I’m sorry I don’t have a good answer. I don’t know.” You look down at yourself and blush ashamed of the thoughts that crossed your mind. You had to come up with a better response than I don’t know. “I found your ship and I got curious, is all.”

“Too curious.” The Mandalorian leans back standing straight with his grip still tight on your jacket. He never looked away from you as he tucked his blaster back into its holster. You’re forced to follow his grasp and stand, lowering your arms just slightly but keeping them in the Mandalorian’s view. You realize just how much taller he is than you and you feel your cheeks turning red again. Not letting you go, he uses his free hand to grab your shoulder and turn you to your right giving you a nudge for you to start walking. When you reach the carbonite containers at the opposite end of the ship you start to panic. 

“Sir, please sir don't!-” you plead but he just turns you around to face him again and shoves you down into… a seat built into the wall. His free hand goes to his belt and grabs a pair of cuffs letting go of your jacket and grabbed your left wrist. He secures it in one of the links and attaches the other to your chair. Nothing about this situation was comfortable from the cuffs to the chair to the frozen looks of terror from the carbonite prisoners inches from your face, but most of all the Mandalorian towering over you once again. It was a curious situation though. You’re surprised he didn’t freeze you, or worse kill you. He stands confident in front of you.

“You’re getting off at the next planet. Don’t touch anything.” The Mandalorian points at you and turns back to the direction of the cockpit. All you did was stare wide eyed with your mouth agape as he gave you the instructions and left. You were too stunned to actually think about saying anything until he was already gone. You look down at yourself and sigh, jiggling the cuffs a bit but you didn’t think about escaping. There wasn’t anywhere to escape to. This WAS your escape. You did it. Congrats. All you wondered was why didn’t the Mandalorian open that closet door when you were still on the planet? 

\---

A few hours passed since you had been cuffed. You had fallen asleep at some point but were awakened by a strange noise. It startled you, jolting you from your uncomfortable slumber. Your neck and lower back ached from the awkward position you had been in. Across the room was a small thing with huge ears. At first glance you thought it was a tiny Loth-Cat. If it was it looked very sick in the face. It looked very green? It moved closer to you and you realize it waddles like it had two legs. The thing is wearing some sort of tiny brown cloak, its tiny hands just poking out from the comparatively over-sized sleeves. It stops in front of your chair and stares at you with its HUGE brown eyes. You weren’t sure if this thing was cute or more so-ugly-its-cute. You’d never seen anything like it.

“Hey fella,” you reach out to it with your free hand in a similar way you’d try and befriend a Loth-Cat. “What’s your name?”

The tiny creature looks at your hand, back to you, then back to your hand and wraps its three itty-bitty fingers around your pointer and looks back to you again. The swell of emotion in your chest was unbearable. In that moment you thought if anything bad happened to that creature, you’d destroy the entire galaxy then yourself. The creature cooed and you squealed in delight back at it. Its other hand reached up and started opening and closing its fist in what you understood as the galactic sign for “up.” Having only one hand free, you wiggle your finger from the tiny things grasp then scoop it up in your arm. It squeaks in your lap while you giggle and your laughter becomes contagious as it begins to giggle as well.

“Oh,” you realize, “you’re just a little baby aren’t you?” The creature sits in your lap and plays with the folds in your clothes. It finds the sack of remaining food you still had. “Are you hungry?” There were still some basic fruits and bread but you also found a Jogan fruit you were saving. The purple and white fruit was a good treat for a long day and the orange juice inside was just sweet enough for you. You took the fruit out of your bag and the tiny creature looks at in in aw, grabbing at it with its tiny hands. 

“What, have you never seen this before?” you asked jokingly, babies were always so curious about everything. You guess this was a baby or at least a young creature of some sort. You take a big bite out of the fruit, its juices dripping down your chin, before you offer it to the small creature. It takes the fruit eagerly and nibbles on the edges you opened up for it. You were still chewing the last of your bite and giggling at the creatures adorable mannerisms when he spoke.

“We’ll be landing in an hour,” the Mandalorian spoke. You jump in your seat again and your free arm goes to cradle the baby at the same moment to keep it from falling from your lap. The Mandalorian leaned comfortably against the ladder to the cockpit, his arms crossed in front of his chest and one leg crossed lazily over the other. His helmet never moved from its trained position on you when he spoke. You swallowed the last of the Jogan fruit in your mouth.

“Just how long have you been standing there, Mando?” you ask with brows furrowed. 

“Long enough.” 

You feel the heat rising to your face again when the tiny creature in your lap lets out a belch. Both you and Mando look at it, its face, hands, and cloak were covered in Jogan fruit juice. The fruit was completely eaten and the tiny thing looked like doing so had taken all the energy from it. It leans close to you and nuzzles into your jacket before immediately falling asleep. You let out a soft gasp and looked back at Mando who seemed unfazed as he was by everything. He moved to start climbing the ladder again.

“Wait!” you whisper quite loudly. Mando pauses on the ladder and looks at you. 

“What’s its name?” 

There was a long moment of silence between you and Mando. Only the ships constant humm and the tiny creatures soft snores occupy the air. He looks back towards the latter.

“Whatever you want it to be.” was all he said before leaving you alone with the sleeping thing. 

What kind of answer was that? Whatever you want? Was it a pet? No. No, it was acting like a baby, or a toddler. It was just a kid! A kid. 

\---

The hour passed without incident, the Kid still asleep on your lap. You thought of the world you had yet to see and wished you had gotten to see the stars but there were no windows down below the ship. The ship began to have turbulence and you took that as a sign that you were entering the new planets atmosphere. A few more minutes and the ship landed with a thunk, the engines died down leaving you in silence as the Mandalorian came back. He walks over to you quietly, gently picking up the sleeping kid and cradles it across the ship to a panel revealing a long bed. The Mandalorian places the kid inside and gives it one last look before closing the panel then goes to the control panel to lower the ramp. 

The immediate heat wave that rushes into the ship is throat quenching. The bright sun streams through the opening making you close your eyes tightly. The ship had been pretty dark and you weren’t ready for the blinding light. Squinting your eyes open, you see the Mandalorian exit the ship. From what you could tell the land outside was generally light brown and the sky was clear but you didn’t see much else. The effects of the heat were already getting to you by the time The Mandalorian cam back in for his carbonite prisoners. You said nothing and watched him lower the prisoners one by one to escorted them outside. Another few minutes and he came back in but this time coming over to uncuff you. He uncuffed you from the chair and reattached the cuffs to his belt, standing up straight looking down at you. You rubbed your sore wrist which is now covered in sweat.

“Go,” was all he said. He didn’t point or force you to get up, he just waited. Cautiously, using the chair below you to help raise your numb legs you stood. You look at his helmet again before turning towards the ramp. Walking clumsy having had no water for the past few hours and quickly gaining heat in your many layers you make your way down the ramp. You raise a hand to shield your eyes from the blinding sun before lifting your hood to shield your face. You saw everything clearly now, the desert planet, the small village you had landed in, and the sand that went for miles beyond the village border. This is not the planet you imagined. 

“Well?” The Mandalorian comes up next to you, staring out to the horizon and crosses his arms again. His question had just a bite of sarcasm you were surprised didn’t get lost in the modulator. This was so bad. You didn’t think a planet could be this bad.

“I don’t like it.”

“I don’t care.”

Grimacing, you dared to ask. 

“Can you take me back?”

The Mandalorian drops his arms to his sides and turns towards you, tilting his helmet. 

“Take you back…” He says flatly.

“Well no wait, that’s…” you REALLY messed this up. “I don’t wanna go back but THIS?” You gesture vaguely to the landscape with your hands. “This sucks.”

“I said you get off at the next planet, I didn’t say you got to pick it.” He starts going back up the ramp to his ship.

“Wait, no, please, don’t leave me here! What can I do?” You start to follow him back up the ramp but stop about halfway. The Mandalorian keep walking.

“Got any credits?” He says without even a glance over his shoulder.

“N-no.”

“Then I can’t help you.”

Mando is back at the ramp control now but you were in his way.

“Get going.”

“No please! There must be something I can do for you!” You beg, feeling the sweat dripping down your forehead, your neck, and under your eyes. You’d definitely die here in no time. 

When you thought all hope was lost, a tiny creature with big ears waddled its way past Mando with heavily lidded eyes, down the ramp, and over to you. It reaches its little arms above its head and you pick it up. It falls asleep in your arms and you looked back at Mando.

“Do you need a babysitter?”

Mando looks at you for a while, then sighs before dropping his head in defeat. 

“We’re gonna need some extra supplies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the wonderful comments on chapter 1! I hope this is a fair balance of Mando and Baby Yoda in this chapter, but ya know, you've gotta meet them both before you can go on adventures and do uh... other things with Mando so :P


	3. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You offered to babysit, but you're gonna need some things first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3 because my brain is full of word vomit! God, I'm frustrating myself by making this a slow burn. I'm the one writing it like, I should be able to put what I want when I want but I'm too invested in Mando and Reader rn ok? I need to flush them out a bit more then we'll get to gushy stuff. Mando cares about his kid and he wants the best for him but doesn't know if he can do that alone. Hhhhh I love him so much <3

The first day you spent with the Mandalorian was… awkward… Could you call him Mando? He seemed to react fine to that name. 

You shuffle your way back on the ship with the sleeping kid in tow and just kind of stood there in the rampway. Mando grabbed various items from panels and cabinets then glanced at your sweat drenched self as he moved about. 

“We’re going to the market. Leave your jacket. You’ll overheat.” 

You went to where you saw Mando open the bed panel earlier. You opened it and placed the kid down as you readjusted yourself. You opted to keep covered with your long sleeve undershirt and your trousers. Your shirt wasn’t very thin but it was a light brown color not absorbing a lot of heat. It was much better to be covered than sunburned. You had an old scarf which you used to wrap around your head and cover your face to protect from the sand. Your food sack was emptied so you could rig up a makeshift kid-carrier. The sack was really just a single piece of large canvas tied into a loop so modifying it was a quick process. When you situated the kid-carrier on your hip you looked at the kid again who was breathing heavily in its sleep still in its soiled robes. 

“Do you have anything else for the Kid? He’s boiling in this dirty robe.” 

Mando stopped what he was doing and came over to see the kid. He handed you a canteen full of water which you drank down eagerly as he lifted the kid up under its little arms observing its heavy breathing. The kid was very much asleep but its face and eyes were scrunched up in its juice stained robes.

“Um… no.”

The response lacked the unwavering confidence of his other short responses. Had he even considered the kid should have more than one outfit? Well, you weren’t really one to talk since you didn’t have a wardrobe yourself, but back at your shelter you at least had a few other clothing options to choose from. 

“Do you… have any fabric? I could make something.” You put the empty canteen down and Mando still held up the Kid like he didn’t know what to do with it. How long had he been caring for this thing? Maybe offering to be a babysitter was a good thing for this kids wellbeing. He moved to hand you the kid.

“You can get some at the market."

The kid now sat snugly on your front but not quite centered. It was still fast asleep. The excess amount of material in the carrier made it hang low on your form. You took a mental note of things you may need if you were going to be a babysitter for the Mandalorian’s kid. You were a babysitter for a Mandalorian. That thought looped in your head for a bit at how outrageous it sounded. You had torn a bit of your scarf for the kid to cover its little face.

Mando’s employers kept watch over his ship as you both went to the market. They were grateful about how quickly Mando completed his job and told him he would be granted access to their facilities upon return which included room and bathing facilities. Mando lead you through the streets where you kept about two strides behind him until you reached the market square. The buildings were the same color as the sand. Many were round and dome like, others had more natural curves to them but no building had a straight flat side. Most of the buildings were one or two stories tall and not much more. It was busier in the square than you thought it would be. The vendors displayed their wears, food, tools, and other unique goods in simple wooden carts or more elaborate constructed stands. You got closer to Mando to not get lost in the bustle, but as it turned out when people spotted Mando they moved out of the way. It felt strange to you since you were usually the one ducking your head and moving away from potentially dangerous people.Now you were following that persons heals. The villagers didn’t look particularly afraid of Mando but they obviously respected his presence. 

Mando stopped in the middle of some food vendor carts to observe the square. Business you guessed was normal but the crowd was quieter wherever Mando stood. Mando turned to you and took a small pouch from his belt and tossed it to you. Taking a peek inside you saw it was full of credits. Plenty for fabrics, food, water, and who knows what else! 

“Get what you need. I’m going to get a job.”

“Uh, are you sure?” You never had the pleasure to shop before but carrying so many credits could put anyone at risk if they weren’t a bounty hunter or big boss type of guy. You looked around at the crowd that still averted their gazes. 

“They know you’re with me.” is all he said before heading off.

_ They know you’re with me.  _ Once he was out of sight you let out a shaky breath you didn’t realize you were holding. 

You made your way from cart to cart being friendly enough to the vendors to ask questions about pricing and such. You picked up some cloth and sewing materials as well as a large basic satchel to carry other goods. Most vendors seemed more than eager to offer you discounts or free items with a purchase but then it occured to you these people may have just been afraid of Mando. You tried to politely refuse some items from smaller vendors since they seemed like they’d need the sales, not to mention you couldn’t carry much, but some vendors forced these things upon you though.

With your satchel full of goods and your arms full of cloth you ended up at a small batch of vendors near the end of the market. One vendor was a woman with two young children playing around her simple wooden cart. She was selling handmade goods like elaborate scarves, children’s and other specialized clothing, and what appeared to be toys and dolls. You couldn’t help but stop and admire the scarves and sift through some ready made kids clothes. You approached the woman holding a pile of clothes and a scarf you liked. The scarf was cream colored with Kibo flowers which were a rare plant but the purple pattern was very recognizable.

The woman wore one of her scarves that covered the bottom half of her face and the top of her head. The white fabric with red plom bloom patterns was long enough to still have excess drape down her front. You asked her for a price for the scarf and clothes and she gave you one that was much lower than you would’ve ever even considered. 

“Miss, that scarf alone is worth much more than that,” you spoke quietly to her. In most bartering deals the customer would offer less than the asking price, never more. A conversation such as that with a vendor could be easily overheard. 

“Oh, no, you have your child, I could not ask for more.” she pointed to the Kid who had been awake for some time. Several times at other vendors you had to stop it from grabbing things off of carts and you ended up giving it some sweet bread to keep it occupied. You looked at her and back to her children who were making silly faces at the Kid. 

“And you have your children miss, I insist.” You handed her three or four times the credits she asked you for. Her eyes widened at the small pile in her hand and she quickly covered it before thanking you profusely but quietly. You had gathered your goods and were almost out of the square before one of the children from the cart grabbed your sleeve. You turned to look down at the boy with shaggy black hair and a deep blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His tan cheeks showed some signs of sunburn, but only a little. He held up a small hand stitched faceless doll made of cloth and filled with something soft. It was very basic with no discernable features but it wore a small robe with a rope belt. The boy held it in front of the Kid and the Kid reached out and took hold of it immediately and put the arm of the doll in its mouth, chewing on it much to the boys delight. The boy laughed and looked back up at you. 

“Thank you,” the boy said to you before running back to his cart. You watched him go and smiled to yourself. 

“All set?” said a now familiar voice behind you. 

Turing to Mando you nodded. “Yep. Got a job?”

“Yep. Let’s go”

A man of few words. Very few words. You followed him back to his ship and dumped your goods. You took the opportunity to change the kid out of its nasty robe and into a tan colored onesie with a brown baby sized poncho. You had bought some clothes for yourself too so you wouldn’t have to use all the fabric you picked up for clothes. You took off your sweaty scarf and set out a new outfit with your new one. You also gathered some of the self care items you grabbed like a hair brush and a small soap bar. Mando had gone to the cockpit but you didn’t follow and he came back down a bit later.

“Uh, hey,” you said tossing Mando the left over credits when you got his attention. “Thanks for uh, this.” You gestured vaguely to everything around you. You really were thankful he didn’t just kick you out into the desert. You were more thankful he didn’t throw you off the ship before this adventure even began. Mostly you were thankful he didn’t kill you, but you no longer really felt he would.

“My name’s (y/n) by the way,” you added a bit sheepishly having realized you never told this guy your name yet still somehow convinced him you’d be his babysitter? 

“(y/n)” 

_ Oh  _

That felt amazing to hear. He seemed to draw out saying your name like he was tasting it on his tongue. If he said it like that again you’d swear you were going to need a change of... You felt your core heating up and you looked down and scratched your head trying to scratch those thoughts away. 

“Yep, that’s my name eh-he. Uh, so are we going to freshen up before we get going?” You grabbed the Kid putting it in one arm and grabbed your new clothes, scarf, and toiletries in the other. You shifted your weight so your hip jutted out where the Kid was making it easier to hold. Mando put the credit pouch away in his side bag. He glanced over the goods you purchased then to the Kid in your grasp still gnawing on that doll.

“Sure.” 

He lead you down the ramp to his previous employers establishment. The outside wasn’t much different from the other structures in the village but the size of it made it stand out. It was about five stories tall and had a width equal to that of a few of the buildings in the area. You followed Mando inside past a guard who nodded at him. The inside felt grand with large vaulted ceilings and elaborate designs on the wall. Like everything else in the village, the color pallet were sandy shades of tan and brown. This building seemed to prefer using deep brown colors in most of the architecture. The walls and ceiling were dark with light sandy pillars holding the room together literally and aesthetically. The art on the wall looked like rolling sand dunes. There were small porthole windows in the wall with a long sand colored desk seated in front of it. There were different pieces of furniture and tables set around the floor in clumps like they were meant for groups of people to sit together. This must have been some sort of lobby. Mando approached the desk with a humanoid wearing a nice grey suit top standing behind it. 

“Good day, sir and madam. Are you ready for check in? Your room is prepared for you.” The humanoid bowed its head slightly in your direction. 

“Rooms… Please.” Mando responded very quickly, much quicker than he had ever responded to you. You didn’t say anything but just stayed back quietly.

“Rooms. Of course, sir. I will open the adjacent room under your stay as well.” The humanoid typed some things into a holo screen that appeared before him then handed Mando two black cards. “Your keys, sir. Room 77 and 79. Down this hall to your left”

Mando nodded then looked to you before he made his way towards the rooms, holding both keys since your hands were a bit full. You made sure to turn the corner before speaking.

“I appreciate the separate rooms, but you didn’t need to do that. I don’t want to be a hassle.” you told him, but Mando said nothing and kept walking.

You made it to your rooms and he opened your door for you before handing your key card it to the Kid to hold for you. He was about to go into his room when you stopped him to ask the question that was burning in the back of your mind all day.

“Hey, wait!” 

Mando paused in the doorway of his room and looked to you.

“Why didn’t you open that door when we were still on my planet? You knew I was in there, didn’t you?”

He tilted his head a bit.

“I knew. My HUD detected your heat signature.” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Then why didn’t you kick me off then?”

He seemed puzzled for an answer, looking down at the ground ahead of him and back up again. 

“I was curious.” 

A smirk came across your face. You turned your head giving him a side-eyed glance before you replied,

“Too curious.”


	4. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been with him a few weeks now and get caught in the crossfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blood, descriptions of wounds but nothing life threatening *
> 
> Hey! I've decided this is gonna be slow burn AF so I went back and did some major edits on my previous chapters. Thank you for all the input! I hope my writing continues to improve with your help!

The first time Mando allowed you to accompany him in the cockpit and see the stars up close is a moment you’ll never forget. Leaving the atmosphere of the sand planet that you didn’t care enough about to even learn its name and watching it shrink to a red speck was breathtaking. You held the child closer to your chest to assure yourself this wasn’t a dream and stood up to touch the cool pane of glass that separated you from infinite space. You let out a breathy laugh, feeling your heart lift like you were weightless. Your breath condenses on the glass and you noticed Mando staring at you in the reflection. You didn’t look back at him opting to look down at the kid and see the stars mirrored in its eyes.

“I’ve never seen space this close before. The first time I ever been off planet was, well, with you.”

You looked back to the glass and saw Mando’s reflection turn forward again after a few more silent moments. His silence is becoming comfortable to you. It just seems like that’s how he is. 

“You get used to it,” was his playful reply which sent butterflies to your stomach. 

\---

Your next few weeks with Mando were not as eventful has you hoped. Most days you took care of the kid in the ship and while on planet traveled occasionally to the local market or hotel with it while Mando worked. It was fun, sure, but not exciting persay. You saw many planets and people and enjoyed the benefits of being in the company of a bounty hunter which usually entailed decent food or a nice bed. Mando himself wasn’t bad company either. He didn’t speak much at first and you usually initiated the small talk. Over time you learned a bit more about him and he learned more about you. He told you about his code which helped you understand why you always got separate rooms when you were out. It wasn’t about having his own bed more than it was about having privacy to remove his helmet and care for himself. That helped you while living with him on the ship as well. When Mando needed privacy to eat or something he’d close the cockpit door and you understood not to bother him. When he was done and ready for company he’d open it again. You both slept in separate places on the ship as well. He had his bed with the closing privacy panel so you took a foldout bench to sleep using the extra cloth to make blankets and pillows to make yourself more comfortable. The baby had a makeshift crib it seemed to enjoy but really it slept anywhere any time. 

Living together wasn’t bad but neither of you had been used to someone else's company for a long time. The first time you made Mando laugh was when you finally felt truly comfortable living with him. It was a quiet chuckle that reverberated deep in his chest. You smiled so wide the first time he did. On the flip side he made you laugh pretty easily. All it took was an over exaggerated movement to try to make up for his lack of facial expression. The first time he got you was when you and he watched the Kid eat a frog. You panicked thinking the Kid was gonna hurt himself but you were too far away to intervene. By the time Mando walked over to the Kid, the Kid and Mando stared blankly at each other for a few seconds, then Mando just turned to you and shrugged, letting his hands slap his sides on the way back down just to be over dramatic as possible. The comic timing was brilliant and you laughed every time you thought about it over the next few days. Oh yeah, and the kid was also the only person ever allowed to accompany Mando when he didn’t have his helmet on. You asked him why and he only replied with “loophole” but you were kind of jealous at times. Part of you wanted to see his face and know every line and curve and scar, but part of you enjoyed the mystery that is The Mandalorian.

Out of all your time together, your favorite moments with Mando were the ones when you witnessed him in action, which was rare. He wanted you to stay safe and out of trouble but sometimes the trouble came to you. He had warned you about the dangers of working with someone like him but the danger only excites you more. You told him a bit about your life of thieving and running from the law but also how you weren’t much of a fighter. He told you if it came to it, he'd rather you run than try to fight someone you had no chance against.

\---

One day as you and Mando were passing through a bustling agriworld planet town to meet with his employer, a group of bandits opened fire. The enormous crowd scattered knocking you over and separating you from Mando. You took refuge with the baby behind a flipped grain cart when the crowd thinned out. The dirt and dust that kicked up from the stampede stung your eyes and sent you into a coughing fit. A blaster bolt passed over your head and hit a grilling stand causing it to explode sending shrapnel flying everywhere. Your body shielded the Kid but your upper left arm caught a piece of jagged metal and something grazed your left cheek and brow, barely missing your eye in the process before implanting itself in the grain cart. You cried out in agony. You had to get back to the ship but wanted to see what happened to Mando before doing so. You heard yelling and peered over the cart to see Mando fighting off 3 bandits hand to hand. He punched one square in the face while another grabbed him from behind lifting him up off the ground. The third came forward to try to restrain his arms but fire shot out of his wrist burning the bandits face and igniting its clothes. With that, the bandit holding him up dropped him and Mando elbowed it in the gut before grabbing it by hair and yanking. You guessed Mando was interrogating the bandit as it scrambled for his hand trying to escape his grasp, but Mando didn’t notice the first bandit he had punched getting back up and grabbing a blaster. Adrenaline surged through your body and you screamed.

“MANDO!” 

He turned just in time to see the bandit raise his blaster. Mando’s free hand drew quick and a grapple shot forward, grabbed the blaster bringing it back to Mando, then he shot the first bandit right in the gut. The first bandit dropped and Mando held the blaster up to the one still in his grasp. He shook the bandit once and it said something which made Mando look over to you for a moment then to the bandit, but his attention  _ snapped  _ back to you. He was breathing hard his chest rising and falling quickly. He shot the bandit he was holding and then everything was quiet. The loudest sound was your blood rushing in your ears. Mando fighting just… yeah it turned you on… 

Mando circled the cart you were propped up against and kneeled down after seeing your injuries. He put his hands up as if he was about to grab you but hesitated. When you raised your bleeding arm to him he took it gently and you both observed the metal shard sticking an inch or so out of your skin. It was narrow metal scrap about two inches wide and the crimson trickled down your arm at a slow pace. He kept one hand propping up your arm while the other put a finger to your chin, raising your face up to him. He held your chin between his finger and thumb and turned your face so he could get a better look at your injury. He released your chin and lightly stroked his finger down your cheek along the cut and you shuttered. Your face was still turned from him but from the corner of your eye you saw the T-visor transfixed on you before he suddenly pulled his hand away. You were glad the kid cooed breaking whatever awkward tension was in the air. Mando wiggled his finger at the Kid and it grabbed at him.

“We need to get you back to the ship.”

\---

The walk back to the ship felt longer than it really was with your head spinning and various parts of your body in pain. People were coming back out to the streets having determined the fighting had stopped at least temporarily but stayed out of you and Mando’s way as he held you up under your good side and walked with you. Your right arm was hooked behind his back and as far over his right shoulder as you could get it. He held that arm in place with one hand while his other wrapped around your back to your left hip pressing you into his side.

Once in the ship Mando opened the bed panel and sat you down. He removed the kid from your front and placed it on the floor then went to close the ramp. Once it closed Mando grabbed a medikit from storage and came back, pulling a few tools from the kit like bandages and basic disinfectant. You saw the long stylus device you recognized as a field cauterizer. He kneeled and placed the tools down on the bed next to you where the Kid had jumped up, then he did something you didn’t expect. 

The Mandalorian removed his right glove revealing rough, tan, calloused fingers with short nails. He raised the leather glove sideways to your face with the thumb of it close to your mouth.

“You’re gonna wanna bite on something.” 

Your heart rate increased anticipating the pain that was about to follow. You bit the glove at the part right below where the thumb began tasting the old leather. It was kind of gross but served as a great distraction as he held your arm still with his still gloved hand and removed the shrapnel shard as carefully as possible with the other. The glove helped you from biting your tongue off but barely muffled your screams as the shard was freed from your skin. Your hands gripped into the bed below you causing you to painfully flex your torn muscle. The Kid put his tiny hand on top of yours and you appreciated the gesture. Mando dropped the shard to the ground and it tinked against the floor then he immediately began to cauterize your wound. You yelped and whined at the zapping feeling burning and closing your wound but after a few minutes your cries became drawn moans from just how much energy was drained from you. Mando shifted his grasp on your arm. Sweat covered your brow, dripping down and stinging the open cut on your face, your shallow breathing not bringing enough oxygen to your blood. Once the large wound was closed Mando released your arm. Your mouth opened dropping his glove and you almost fell forward from exhaustion without him holding you in place. He caught you by the shoulders then his ungloved hand came cradle your cheek. It was soft and warm and you shut your eyes to lean into it. He slowly moved to lay you on your back, cradling your neck on the way down so you wouldn’t hit it on anything from being so dizzy. The Kid jumped off the bed to give you some space. Mando grabbed the disinfectant and medical tape for the wounds on your face since they weren’t nearly as deep or bad as the one in your arm. Once the wounds were dressed all that was left was to let you rest. 

He was backing away from you when your hand shot out and grabbed his. You squeezed it lightly feeling his warmth. You looked at him through hazy eyes. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, your voice hoarse from all the yelling. 

Then you let him go. 

He kind of wishes you didn’t.


	5. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a messy mission you think Mando really needs to relax but he just can't... *NSFW starts HERE :P*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner! I actually moved 3 weeks before the entire world went into lockdown so I'd been packing and moving then panicking! Everything is a bit calmer now thankfully and I had a draft of this chapter started already, so I finally got to finish it! Yay! I hope you enjoy but as always, constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm also UPDATING TAGS!
> 
> *THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL HARASSMENT FYI, BUT READER IS OK IN THE END*

CHAPTERS AFTER THIS MAY CONTAIN SEASON FINALE SPOILERS FYI

He’s been a lot more... touchy with you recently. Really, it’s not that often but it’s a noticeable change. Ever since the incident his touches linger a bit longer than you think he needs them to. When you’re out together he’s more likely to brush against you or put a hand on your shoulder since you basically walk side by side now. Your conversations are a bit longer too! He’s still very straight forward to the point a majority of the time but he can surprise you with how playful he can get. Needless to say you’ve also been more touchy, well, with yourself that is. Sometimes when you got your own lodging after one of his nicer paying jobs, you’d put the child to sleep in it’s pod then fantasize in your cot about a man whose face you’d never seen, biting your lip to keep quiet. The separate rooms thing was the only reason you dared to even do that. The ship had a tendency to reverberate noise and Mando has mentioned how he can hear you talking your sleep sometimes. He hasn’t mentioned anything you’ve said but you flushed at the idea that Mando could’ve heard one of your more erotic dreams.

\---

After one particularly stressful job on a rainy planet, some sort of hit for some local government officials, Mando returned to the Razorcrest soaked with his armor caked in mud. You and the child were playing with some acquired toys below deck listening to the downpour against the metal hull like white noise. The ramp opened and cool air rushed into the ship sending a shiver down your spine, the rainy scent reminding you of your home planet on the days you took shelter under your leantu. Your life is so different now. 

Mando trudged through the opening leaving muddied footprints in his wake. He didn’t have a prisoner or corpse with him but he grabbed his travel pack which is usually the signal that you’d have lodging after a job well done. Yay! Noticing his behavior, you silently grabbed your own pack full of toiletries as well as your change of clothes and your favorite scarf, then strapped the kid on your front before pulling a rain poncho over you both, concealing the kid entirely.

You followed Mando through the downpour to a lush white marble lodge. It’s exterior seemed to shine even while the sun wasn’t visible. Inside, gold accented every feature. A floating chandelier rotated in the grand lobby like a shining golden solar system. A full bar lined a wall with ornately crafted bar stools with golden vine patterns growing up the legs. There was enough space for probably 40 people to occupy the bar comfortably but there were way more people around it than that. The lobby was full of mostly humanoid people wearing fancy expensive clothing in bright colors like blaster fire red and blinding white like that snow stuff you had seen on that one planet you two had been on just a few weeks ago. As Mando made his way through the lobby to the front desk, you noted how the many guests drinking and laughing together in idle bundles cringed away from you and the dirty Mandalorian more with looks of disgust than fear. Mando reached the front desk occupied by a three eyed creature in a suit, then Mando slapped a golden coin on the counter which was embossed with the name of the lodge that you learned translated to “Paradise.” 

You hadn’t said anything when he entered the ship earlier but you could tell Mando was angry. It was a rare, quiet rage he had. You learned to keep your distance and keep quiet during these times. You thankfully weren’t usually the one to set him off, except that one time a few weeks ago when you were a complete idiot on a mission misreading Mando’s cues almost getting yourself caught in the crossfire AGAIN. You and he had a shouting match in the ship after then you both stormed off in opposite directions, him taking the kid and heading to the cockpit, SLAMMING the door, while you sulked down in the hull. You knew it was your fault, you just didn’t want to admit it. After some quiet time apart you make your way up and quietly rapped your knuckles on the door. He opened it and you made your way in to take the passenger seat and apologize, explaining how you took the quiet time apart and thought about yourself and your actions, but NOT making excuses. You had both sat in silence for a bit. You had hoped Mando was listening while idly playing with the kids ears. The kid had been quiet and chewed on the Mandalorian pendant it wore. You thought maybe Mando was still angry so you got up to leave but he turned in his seat and held the kid up to you before you could. You silently took the kid from him and started heading down to the hull. Before your head disappeared below deck you heard a modulated, “Thank you.” You smiled at the T-visor and retreated to the hull. 

Shaking the memory from your head coming back to the present, you hear the three eyed being behind the desk say something you couldn’t understand to Mando then hand him a room key. Mando replied holding the key card in one hand and holding up two fingers on the other. Three eyes shook its head and Mando put down his hands still talking in some other language. When three eyes shrugged Mando seemed to give up on whatever he was trying to do letting out a signature Mando sigh. He turned back to you motioning to follow. “Come on, there’s an issue but I’ll explain when we get to the room.”

You get to the room and Mando lets you in first then follows. The door slides closed behind you both then the lights are activated. 

“We only get one room tonight. The lodge is booked out for an event. This is the only room open.” 

The room is fair sized. There’s one large bed, desk, and a holovid that is activated with the lights. It’s currently displaying weather forecasts, the time, and what you think is information about upcoming Fathier races. The colors and aesthetics are very similar to the lobby designs but slightly more muted making it feel a bit more cozy and less like blinding lights in your face. The room doesn’t have any windows as it’s an interior room of the building but the eggshell color of the walls makes it feel open and bright. You and mando seem very out of place here in your terranean tones and, in Mando’s case, mud.

You take off the poncho and release the child from its confines placing it on the bed. You put your pack down on the desk and begin laying your belongings out while speaking to Mando, “Okay, uh, I know you like your privacy. Let me just put my stuff down and I’ll go to the bar for a bit so you can clean up.” You deemed the clothes you were currently wearing were… acceptable? Not lavish like the people in the lobby but you were clean, wearing dark grey pants and a navy blue top that hung loosely on you. The large sleeves draped down and bunched a bit along the length of your arms so they appeared as if they were in layers, but came back together up at your wrists. A belt around your waist cinched everything a bit closer to your form so you wouldn’t look like you were wearing a bed sheet. It was comfortable clothing, not something you’d wear if you needed to accompany Mando on a job as you sometimes did when he deemed it safer for you to be with him. 

Mando didn’t say anything but just began shrugging off his muddied outer layers of clothing so you took that as your que to leave. You left the kid with him and made sure it was occupied with some toys before turning your head and scurrying out the door. You made sure it was shut fully behind you before walking back to the lobby the same way you came. Without the angry Mandalorian guiding you the hotel guests hardly noticed you through all the hustle and bustle. At first you took your time giving yourself a tour. This particular hotel seemed to enjoy displaying strange and unique art pieces so you went around looking at the paintings and sculptures. There were some nice pieces and other incomprehensible works but one painting drew your attention better than the others.

The painting depicted a view looking down upon a beautiful orchid toned Twi’lek woman wrapped in thin silk robes laying among a bed of Kibo flowers, the same type of flower on your favorite scarf. The woman’s headtails were lying comfortably forward over her shoulders and down her chest. She appeared to have a silk bandage over her eyes that was falling off showing her captivating yellow eyed gaze. A plaque beside the painting gave the artist's name and a description of the work as well as the title, simply called “The Cure.” 

After your tour you make your way to the bar and choose the further end away from the large groups of partying rich people where there were just a few patrons sitting solo or in pairs. Most were minding their own business or too drunk to get into business. You slide the bartender a few credits ordering something light to drink and observe the crowd. You sip quietly on your beverage when a seemingly drunk man in a frazzled beskar grey dress suit plops down on the stool next to you. He grins lazily at you before speaking.

“So you like art, huh?” The unexpected question halted your train of thought. 

“Uh…” you reply wearily, “you were watching me look at the art?” you pull your drink to your lap placing one hand over the opening of the glass.

“Well, not exactly like, I saw you looking at that painting and then a few minutes later I turned around and you were still lookin’ at it. You drunk or sumthin’?” The question sounds genuinely curious though it’s unlikely this man would actually care about the answer in the slightest had he been sober... 

“I’m not drunk. I just thought the flowers were pretty.” You say hoping this was enough to end the conversation. You turn towards the bar again and call over the bartender for a refill. As he’s filling your drink the drunk speaks again.

“Oh the Kibo flowers, eh? I’ve never seen one but they’re supposed to make you bet-uh- *hic* cure you if your *hic* if you’re blind~” he grins like he was the smartest man in the world and not someone who just learned that after reading the description on the plaque next to the painting. 

“That’s nice,” you say flatly.

“You know babe~” the man leans closer to you. You smell the alcohol on his breath and go to lean away but he puts an arm on your waist limiting your movement.

“I know you see just fine now but I promise you I can make you go blind seeing stars~” he moves to put his other arm around your waist and you cringe back but before he can make contact with you an orange fingered glove snatches the drunks hands, squeezing hard enough to make him yelp.

“Get away from her, now,” the Mandalorian says while twisting the man’s arm at a painful angle.

“Hey! What the fu--” the drunks eyes open wide in horror when he realizes just who is holding his arm at a point very close to breaking. “Uh I-I’m so sorry sir I didn’t know she was with you I wouldn’t have-” 

He can’t finish his apology before Mando lifts him off the seat and shoves him back hard enough so he trips over a low lounge table and shatters some empty beverage glasses. The crowd goes quiet for a moment but when the man scampers off and the Mandalorian turns back to the bar, the party starts up again. 

Oh, oh you’re so so hot after seeing that....

“Are you alright?” his modulated voice is soft and full of concern you haven’t heard since the accident. His armor was clean as were most of his clothes save his stain prone cape. 

“I-I’m fine, that was just a drunk asshole. Thank you for the save though,” you look down to your drink feeling your face flush unable to maintain visor contact.

Hotel staff come out to clean the mess and kindly ask Mando if the guest should be removed from the premises. He says no but warns the man shouldn’t mess with anyone again. As an apology, you and Mando get free drinks all night, yay! You both sit in silence for a bit as the staff cleans around you. Only when they leave you speak up.

“Was the water hot? I really need a shower.” Your second drink is almost done now. 

“I dunno,” he says while digging the room key from his belt pocket and sliding it to you.

“Did you not shower?” you ask slightly disgusted.

“I did, I just took a cold one.” 

“Oh alright,” you tip the glass back letting the remaining drink slip down your throat when the thought occurs to you, “Uh, where’s the kid?”

“Asleep in its pod back at the room, I’ve got the monitor on.”

“Ah, well I better get us cleaned up then, we’ll go back to the ship so you can get a good night's sleep for once,” you stand, placing a few credits on the bar to tip the overwhelmed bartender.

“No, you’re taking the room tonight. I’ll stay on the ship.” He stands with you. 

“Oh, that’s very kind of you but you really don’t have to do that, I’m fine staying on the ship, after how beat up you looked earlier I think you need the bed more than I do.” You don’t dare suggest the thought of sharing a room.

“No, the kid needs a break too. It messed up all the bed covers by the way.” Mando starts towards the exit without giving you another moment to argue. You raise your hand toward him to say something but the words get caught in your throat. 

Ah well, you can’t win a fight against a Mandalorian, but out of all the fights to lose this was probably the best.

You make your way back to the room and the sliding door whooshes open. The bed looked a bit messy as Mando warned but the one who made this mess was sound asleep in its pod, doubtful the kid would help fix it anyway. You tidy the bed the best you can before regathering your clothes you laid out on it. Your top, underclothes, your pants… but where was your scarf? You had it with you right? You SWORE you grabbed it before you left the ship. You checked the entire room and even peeked into the pod to see if the kid stole it. No luck. You had to find it, it was your FAVORITE scarf! You retraced your steps, glancing around the lobby which became much quieter as people began bringing their company back to their rooms, you saw no sign of your scarf. You then went back to the dock wondering maybe it fell as you were leaving? Maybe Mando saw it and picked it up? You could ask him when you got there. 

The ship was docked in a private docking port for high level guests. Showing your room key to the guard at the end of the private docking hall you made your way down to station 6 and entered the personal code Mando used for all these types of docks. The bay door opened revealing the Razor Crest plugged into various refuel lines. The dock had a similar color scheme to your hotel room and the air hummed with the various machinery doing its best to repair the ship without the help of droid input. The Razor Crest back door was open and the ramp was extended toward where you were standing exactly how you left it earlier. It was a private dock, Mando probably wasn’t thinking he’d really need to close the ramp if the kid was with you anyway. You walk up to your cubby area and look around digging through your bags without seeing or hearing Mando at all. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he just showed up behind you like he magically does sometimes. You can’t find it! You’ve dug through every bag you own which is not a lot… You’re about to give up and go back to the room when you hear an “ah!” coming from the cockpit. 

You knit your eyebrows in confusion and listen more carefully. From under the ladder you hear sighing and shallow breathing, was Mando asleep up there having a nightmare? He did doze off up there sometimes… You made your way up the ladder glancing over the top rung to the cockpit since the door was wide open. The sight inside made you gasp and cover your mouth before quickly ducking down the ladder again out of sight. 

Inside, the Mandalorian sat in his pilot seat. His glove had been removed revealing his callused, soft, warm hand that you remember cradling your face. That hand was currently stroking Mando’s dick roughly as the other hand was positioned under his chin, pushing his helmet up oh so slightly so your Kibo pattern scarf can cover his nose and mouth. 

You were unable to see his face but you can hear him inhale deeply and sigh while stroking himself faster. It’s only when you hear him moan your name do you get the courage to move again, moving down the ladder and out the ship as quietly as possible before bolting back to your hotel room. Your bedroom door can’t open fast enough and the next thing you know you’re inside the room, sweating, breathing heavy with quaking legs leaning back against the door. Also… your panties are soaked… you think it’s time for a shower… a cold one...


	6. Steamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy~ Sexy times ahead~ This is my first time actually publishing smut. I've been writing scenes for this chapter and rewriting on and off for months. I finally just sat down and finished it so I hope you enjoy, but heck knowing me I may reread it after posting and add another paragraph... Thank you for all the support and patience!

This is my first time writing a legit sex scene so I’m trying my best haha, as always, comments are appreciated!  
\------

The kid is still sound asleep in the pod. The only sounds you hear are your labored breathing and your heart beat pounding in your ears. Taking a deep breath you attempt to compose your trembling body, gather your clothes, switch the room lighting to low for the kid, and make your way to the shower. 

Pressing the pad next to the door frame, the shower room door whooshes open just like the main door. Inside are similarly golden and eggshell colored counters and cabinets, a rainforest shower with a glass door, and a marvelous bathtub with temperature controls and scented soaps! A giant golden framed mirror lit up with a touchpad when you entered the room. You tap it to see all the shower room controls including light, temperature, music, and aromatherapy. Fancy~ You close the shower room door, set the light to low, the water to lukewarm, the music to a soothing unknown band from a far part of the galaxy, and find your favorite scent before turning on the shower. You’d have to use the bath before you go but you really needed to wash the grime out of your hair. Setting your clothes on the counter you think about your missing piece of clothing tucked under the Mandalorian’s nose and you feel your lower muscles clench. 

You strip down and leave your dirty clothes in a pile before opening the glass shower door. A light mist escapes into the room before you enter and trap it inside again. Inside the shower is a fancy hotel soap dispenser and a few bath sponges. You let the water fall down your hair and back and lean your head back to let it fall over your face. You reach your hand under the soap dispenser and press the picture of what you’re guessing represents hair and an icy blue liquid soap with a flowery scent falls into your palm. You lather your scalp feeling like a weight has lifted off of you. You scrub softly at first but get a bit rougher when you start imagining a larger set of hand brushing through your hair. You blink away the thought and let the soap wash down the drain then use the dispenser again but press the button with a humanoid image. This time a mint green soap falls into your hand and you grab a sponge to scrub your body. You really begin to observe yourself while doing so. You begin thinking about your legs and how flexible you are, you think about your curves and how great they would be for someone to hold, you stroke over your breasts and realize how playfully they could be squeezed, then as you washed your face you close your eyes and feel your lips and think how amazing it would be for someone to kiss them. 

The heat in your core is unbearable and your cunt drips into the drain with all the other liquids. You drop the sponge and lean back to the solid wall of the shower gasping while the image of the Mandalorian touching himself while moaning YOUR NAME replays in your mind. You sink down toward the floor, your back sliding along the glass as you finally allow your fingers to stimulate yourself. Your fingers dive as deep as they can into your throbbing cunt and curl while your thumb presses on your sensitive clit. You bite on your other hand to stifle any moans hoping the calming music is just loud enough to cover them but not entirely sure. 

You gasp and whine twisting in every which direction trying to find the stimulation you know only the Mandalorian’s dick could truly give you. You think about how you could’ve just climbed the ladder and kneeled down in front of him and let him fuck your mouth, or maybe you could’ve sat on his lap and let him fuck you right in his pilot seat until he was satisfied. There were so many better ways it could’ve ended rather than you desperately humping your fingers in the shower but there you are, desperate for the cock of a man that doesn't have a name or a face. You think about other encounters that could’ve ended differently as well, like that day you fought could’ve ended with him pinning you against the wall and fucking you out of anger, or maybe that time you got hurt he could’ve fucked you sweetly, or maybe the time he had his gun to you when you snuck on his ship he could’ve just fucked the daylights out of you and made you his bitc- 

“Oooooh! Hhhng!” The last thought made you drop the hand from your mouth and attempt to frantically work yourself to completion. You were so close but you couldn’t get there, nothing was enough. The sounds of your panting, moaning, and sloppy masturbating were definitely louder than the music now but you were too far into your fantasy to care. You’re riding your hand, leaning forward to your hands and knees with your eyes closed, letting the water fall on your back and head, unable to hear the soft sound of the shower room door opening and the Mandalorain entering. You felt your muscles starting to clench when he made his presence known.

“I hate to interrupt but-” the Mandalorian says calmly as your eyes shoot open and your neck practically snaps with how quick you turn to look at him through the glass. You release yourself and stand up too quickly feeling lightheaded from the heat. You close your eyes and lean against the wall for support while your balance returns to you. You feel the water stop and the glass door opens and the Mandalorian wearing only his long undergarments and helmet enters. He grabs you by the hips and drags you out of the shower then wraps your body in a soft white towel with golden embroidery. He sits your ass on the counter and spreads your thighs to stand between your legs trapping you with his body and begins to stroke over the towel as if to dry you but VERY slowly… 

“I think you forgot something on the ship…” He reaches next to you with his right hand and grabs something off the counter top and lifts it to view while his other still dries you. It’s your scarf. You’re too stunned to come up with any response that would make a coherent sentence still being confused, embarrassed, hot, and horny. You’re literally naked in front of the man who saw you masturbating to the thought of him masturbating about you??? Does that make sense??? Now he’s here in the shower room with your scarf? Why woul-

Then it hit you… he knew you saw him… 

“I-I’m sorry I forgot I-” You fumbled with words while he still stroked over the towel on your hips. Other than that he remained very still. “Thank you for returning it. I thought I lost it…”

“Mmm- It’s your favorite scarf, you should be more careful.” His rough ungloved hand still stroking you traveled lower along your thigh. He places the scarf down on the counter again and replaces that hand on your hip. 

“I saw it in your cubby. I’d figured you’d check the ship in the morning to look for it.” His hand moved back up your thigh toward your throbbing heat. “I didn’t think you’d check so soon after getting back to the room~” At this, he dove two fingers into you. Already soaking wet it was nothing but pleasure as his thick digits stroked your inner walls. You gasped and grabbed his shoulders for support then shuddered and let out a moan. His thumb stroked your sensitive nub with precision. 

“Ma-Mando~” you gasp and let your forehead touch the cool metal of his beskar helmet. 

“I wouldn’t have interrupted you if you hadn’t interrupted me earlier.” He adds a third finger to you and you grip his shoulders tightly letting your nails sink into his thick shirt. You grind into his palm getting worked up again. He moves his fingers shallowly in and out of your wet heat. 

“I didn’t know you were- I,” you gasp when he brushes that spot, “I wouldn’t hav-” You groan and all the thoughts leave you. You don’t have any excuses. You knew you really shouldn’t have gone back until the morning since Mando had claimed the ship for the night and you could’ve walked in on him without his helmet or something which you considered a way worse offense to him than seeing him jack off.

“Shhh… I was coming back to apologize to you… I see now that was unnecessary…” He takes his other hand off your hip and moves it to the top of his pants. “I thought you were upset…” He lowers his pants just enough to free his dick and starts to stroke it to full size. This close, you see it was thicker than you thought it would be but the perfect length you had imagined to fill you completely. 

“Why would I be upset?” you reply, transfixed on his dick. He releases your cunt and starts to drag you toward him by the hip while he brings his own hips forward. He aligns his dick so it kisses your drenched lower lips. 

“Because I thought you didn’t like the show I put on for you when I heard you coming…” You snap your head up in realization right as he sinks into you. Your arms and legs immediately lock around him as your hips arch off the counter to adjust to his size as he sheaths himself all the way inside your cunt. Not only did he know you had seen him, he WANTED you to see him. He wanted you as much as you’d wanted him but wasn’t afraid to show it. 

You gasp and writhe on his cock as your body finally receives the stimulation it was dying for. Mando adjusts his grip on your hips before leaning his cold helm onto your shoulder and drags himself out before slamming back into your heat. All you can do is moan as he sets a steady rhythm and fucks you on the counter top. The towel that fell off your body and is now under your ass is probably the only thing keeping your ass cheeks from getting bruised on the hard stone surface as you rock your hips to meet his thrusts.

“Mmm! Fuck,” Mando whispers to you, “you’re so fucking wet for me.” He lets out a deep groan before slamming particularly hard while reassuring, “Just for me, not some… some drunkard in a business suit.” 

“Yeah, just you,” you hazily reply, feeling quite drunk yourself on pheromones. 

Mando leans back from your shoulder and pants loud enough to distort his voice modulator “FUCK I just… Hhhng!” Mando suddenly pulls out leaving you empty and you whine at the loss. He grabs you with one arm lifting you effortlessly over his shoulder and grabs your scarf and towel with the other. The shower door slides open and Mando exists with you in tow.

He deposits you and the goodies less than gracefully onto the bed. Mando then goes over to the kids pod and shuts the hatch, changing the indicator light to red for monitor mode, and makes his way back to you sprawled on the bed with your arms laid out above you. He grabs the towel then gets on the bed and straddles you still hard and wet from your fluids. He brings the towel up to your hair and shoulders and dries you the best he can before tossing the towel away and grabbing your scarf.

“Can I trust you?” He’s kneeling over you holding your scarf stretched between both hands. You look up to him and see his chest heaving and his arms slightly trembling with anticipation and lust. His visor stares into your soul.

“Yes,” you reply without hesitation. 

“Good.” Mando lowers the scarf across your eyes and tilts your head up slightly to tie it securely behind your still a bit damp hair. You feel him run a thumb lightly across the blindfold before asking “Can you see through it?” 

“No,” you say in a hushed tone still dazed from his rough fucking, “I can’t see anything.” 

Ah, you think, the irony...

“Good,” he says again, this time in a rough, undistorted voice. 

Then he kisses you. It’s rough and steals your breath. You’re thankful for the blindfold because your eyes open wide as you gasp into him. He holds you close with one hand on the small of your back and the other under your shoulders, licking into your mouth with fever. You grab his face to help direct the passion and feel some fuzz on his jaw. This doesn’t last too long when he releases your lips and nuzzles into your neck. You feel more fuzz on his upper lip as he kisses your throat but your brain barely catches up before he’s back inside you again and you’re reaching to grab him anywhere you can. 

You see nothing but darkness but you feel everything. Your fingers brush the muscles on his bear chest squeezing you close but your arms manage to escape to his sides so your palms find purchase on his strong back. He thrusts a bit sporadically at first until he finds a rhythm then goes to kiss you again. He nibbles your lips and connects you both deeply holding you tightly like you would merge into one. The desperation of his kiss makes you reach up to grab his hair to regain control. You feel short, a bit curly, and slightly damp hair you only guess from sweat and being in the steamy bathroom and you run your fingers through it. He seems to like this as he moans into the kiss pressing harder into both your mouth and pussy. 

He moves to mirror your action and uses the arm that’s keeping you from being completely squished to stroke your hair. The other travels lower to grasp your hip. You both fall into a wordless rhythm of deep core fucking for some time only gasping and moaning and kissing.

“Hnng, ha- haaa- (y/n)... fuuuck…” He punctuates each sighing gasp with a thrust of his hips. You can only hold on and rock into him your voice being stolen and replaced with moans and breathless words. He leans back away from you and grasps your hips tighter to him with both hands and rocks up into your sweet spot making you squeal and clench around him tightly. 

“HNG!” he barely stops himself from releasing into your pussy before he pulls out then flips you over, raises your hips up so you are on your knees, and sinks in again as he reaches around to stroke your nub. His thrusts are harder now as he leans over your back so his chest lays almost flush along your spine while his fingers relentlessly rub your clit. Your voice returns when you feel your end coming. 

“M-Mando~” you whine as you grip the sheets and spasm around his cock, your legs and back tensing as the waves of ecstasy roll over you as you continue to rock and ride out your orgasm. Mando is running ragged, practically growling and now thrusting inconsistently, but doesn’t let up until he feels your body go limp. Only then does he curse under his breath before pulling out and finishing himself on your back. You feel the bed dip beside you and you both lay panting. 

You’re sprawled on your front and blind to the world around you. Your blood is pulsing in your ears and the only noise is your and Mandos panting breaths. An arm snakes around your hip and he pulls you close to him. You feel his sweating form against you and you realize just how strong he is. His body feels soft yet tight under your hands. You feel his muscles and imagine the toned chest with just the right amount of give to rest your head on. You feel further down and his thighs are thick and fuzzy. They could probably be called weapons on their own. You continue your exploring and reach around to touch his ass cheeks as a playful grin crosses your face.

“Hey...” Mando grabs your hand but his unmodulated voice halts you. He brings your hand up to his face. You feel his jawline and the fuzz that lines it. He lets your hand continue to explore and your thumb brushes his lips. They’re soft and you feel more fuzz above his upper lip like you felt before. You move higher, feeling his frown lines go into his wide nose. Your thumb travels up his nose bridge to his thick eyebrows that sit low on his forehead. You have a vague mental image of his appearance now but the only feature you don’t feel you can properly explore is his eyes. When your exploration stops he holds your hand to his cheek and tilts your face up to connect your lips once again. His kiss is softer now, gentle, and he explores your mouth this time with less intensity. 

When he pulls away he lets go of your hand to stroke your cheek. You can’t help but lean into his palm when he starts to get up off the bed. You feel the towel once again as he wipes dry your shoulders and upper body gently then wipes the fluids from your back and nethers. The towel is discarded again and you hear more rustling of cloth then your blindfold is coming off. You blink your eyes open and the room is very dim. You see the Mandalorian dressed in his long dark undergarments and helmet sitting on the end of the bed and you sit up, still naked, unsure of what to say. Thankfully he speaks first.

“You ok?” says the familiar modulated voice. 

“Yeah, more than ok really.” You look down at yourself biting your lower lip. You two really just did that. He chuckles and lays a hand on your calf. 

“You should probably get cleaned up again, maybe use the bath. I saw they’ve got lots of bubble soaps here, figured you’d be using those when I came back earlier.” He stands up and stretches his arms across his body.

“Heh, I was going to but after my shower.” You still smelled like the fancy soap but like a sweaty fancy soap now. Kind of gross. “Wait, uh…” you remember suddenly… “Why did… why did you come into the bathroom? Did you… KNOW that I was-”

“Yep.” You don’t even get to finish the question when he taps his helmet. “Infrared visor. Didn’t see you out here so I thought well...” he pauses and dramatically stretchs his arms back, “maybe I could finish before I apologized.” You hear the grin in his voice, “but it seemed I didn’t need to~”

Your cheeks go red at the thought of him jacking off to you in the bathtub. “YOU!” you shout, but Mando lifts his finger up in a ‘shh’ motion and points to the kid’s pod. You grab a pillow off the bed and throw it at him. He catches it with ease and tosses it back onto the bed. “You perv!” you whisper angrily. Just how many times has he watched you through infrared? How many times has he seen you roll around at night touching yourse-

“You’re one to talk,” he takes one last stretch with both hands locked above his head pushing up then drops them down so he’s leaning on the end of the bed facing you. You have no response because you don’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right… again…You sigh in defeat and scoot yourself forward till you're sliding down the end of the bed and seat yourself between his arms.

“Fine.” you say, “I’m gonna take a bath.” You peck a kiss on his helmet. “Join me?” He chuckles again and moves to kneel in front of you and takes your hands. 

“Hmm, tempting, but I don’t think we’re there yet.” He lifts his hand to the chin of his helmet and starts to lift it oh so carefully. You turn away quickly not sure what he was about to do then you feel him kiss the back of your hands and pull back. Even if you were looking you wouldn’t have been able to see his face but he thinks it’s cute that you look away anyway. He stands up again and is suddenly scooping you up bridal style. “I’ll help you get there though.”

You’re lifted back to the bathroom now steam free and placed onto the edge of the grand bath. Mando turns on the nozzle and lets the water fill as he starts fiddling with the bath settings. You make yourself comfortable as the bubbles start to appear and the jets relieve your sore muscles. When he feels you’re finally situated he stands and seems to wait for some indication that he’s ok to go.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna join me?” you splash the water gently. “The water’s nice~” You knew he couldn’t stay. He already was risking a lot fucking you, let alone having some sort of feelings for you whether they were genuine or lustful. And you just knew what his answer was in these situations…

“Sorry,” he said with a tinge of sarcasm, shrugging, “you know that-”

“This is the way yeah yeah I know, just go get some sleep Mando.” You splash water at him.

“This is the way,” he says and waves, making his way out of the bathroom and back to the ship.


	7. CHAPTER 6 IS OUT!!! ITS SEXY TIME!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! AFTER LONG MONTHS OF DELAYING AND LACKING INSPIRATION I SAT DOWN AND FINISHED IT! I hope you guys enjoy, it is my first time writing smut so I hope its not too cringe worthy but as always, comments and constructive criticism/feedback are welcome! Thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXY TIME IS HERE! CHECK OUT CHAPTER 6!

SEXY TIME IS HERE! CHECK OUT CHAPTER 6!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to continue! Thanks!


End file.
